Marx VS Mephiles
Marx VS Mephiles Is a What-If? Death Battle collaborated between Raiando, Withersoul 235 and Necromercer, it features Marx from Kirby and Mephiles from Sonic series. ''Description'' Kirby VS Sonic, On Raiando's Season Finale, these two Purple, powerful, traitorious villains terrorize the battle. Which one will have the last laugh? ''Interlude'' Wiz: There are many fictional characters that have shown themselves to be the good guy. Boomstick: But plot-twist! they're a backstabbing jerkass. Wiz: Especially when it comes to these two Psychos. Boomstick: Like Marx: The Evil Jester of Planet Popstar. Wiz: And Mephiles: The Cunning Mind of Solaris. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Necro: And we at here are Necro and Mercer. Boomstick: What's up with all these random guys appearing out of nowhere? Raiando: They just keep coming, however i'm taking a break as i'm leaving this one with you guys, let's go Tonipelimies. Wiz: Anyways, before we start, Marx and Mephiled won't be having their Marx Soul and Solaris forms in order to keep this battle Balanced. It's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skill to find out Who Will Win...a Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Marx's bio) ''Marx Laughs In'' Wiz: Planet Popstar is a peaceful place that is inhabited by cutesy beings. Boomstick: Yeah man, everyone in there is so frickin' cute, i'd definally hug this orange kitty right there. Kirby was seen approaching a Scarfy, (the character Boomstick was talking about) but suddenly Scarfy changed his cute face into a monstrous one and started chasing Kirby. Boomstick: Woah holy shit! Okay i'll take my words back. Wiz: Moral of the story is to not Judge a Book by it's cover, especially when it comes to this Purple, Googly eyed Jester known as Marx. Boomstick: Like when Mama Boomstick told me not to trust anyone, but anyways on day, Sun and Moon were beating the crap out of each other and there was no way anyone could stop it. Wiz: And then Marx came in and told Kirby the only way to stop Sun and Moon from fighting is to awaken Galactic NOVA. Boomstick: So Kirby gets on his Warp Star and starts to travel Planet to Planet to gather up bunch of stars to bring NOVA. Wiz: After the Pink Puffball managed to summon the reality warping machine, suddenly Marx came in and kicked Kirby away as he hijacked his wish. Boomstick: And that's why i don't trust into Jesters. Wiz: Marx has revealed his masterplan as he made Sun and Moon fight each other while making Kirby do his dirty job, Marx wanted to take over Planet Popstar and become it's new ruler. Boomstick: As NOVA granted his wish, Marx became twice as big and powerful, feeling betrayed Kirby got on his Warp Star to go and weaken down NOVA. Wiz: Kirby managed to destroy Heart of NOVA and after that the battle between him and the Traitorious Jester began. (Marx laughs.) Boomstick: This guy is capable of shooting Four Cutters, shoot bunch of Light Arrows from his wings, shoot bunch of seeds that grows plants. Wiz: Marx is also capable of weaponizing his Beach Ball, like that he can mix it with Fire, Ice, Electric, Water and Wind elements. (Marx flies with the Beach Ball while using the Wind Ability) Boomstick: Look Wiz, he's an Air Bender. Wiz: With the "Marx Ultima" ability, he can go through the ground and emerge out of it with a surprise attack. Boomstick: Seems creepy, but not as creepy when Marx uses his very eyes as an attack, like right here. (Marx let's out bunch of Shadowy Eyeballs as well as growing out his eyes to shoot Multi-directional lasers) Boomstick: I'm gonna have nightmares. Wiz: Marx is also capable of unleashing a Giant Laser out of his mouth, and last but not least. Boomstick: He splits himself in two and creates a frickin' Black Hole, he's like a very twisted Kirby. Wiz: Marx is a tough jester to be reckoned with, he's tough enough to go up against Kirby several times. Boomstick: And you know how tough that pink puffball is, Kirby flinged Giant Frying Pan with a Worm towards the sun, cracked the Popstar in half and send a Meteor flying many Lightyears away. Wiz: As we mentioned before, Marx managed to trick the Sun and Moon into fighting each other, somehow. Boomstick: In the Manga, Marx destroyed a Jupiter like Planet and flew towards Planet Popstar, while in his base form, he also has hands in the Manga for some reason. Wiz: If we take his Star Allies, Marx has managed to travel across Galaxies and lastly, Marx has survived crashing into NOVA that caused the whole thing explode. Boomstick: Yeah Marx has managed to defeat Void Termina too, however he wasn't alone while doing so. Wiz: However Marx still has his fair share of disadvantages, he was mostly seen to be a complete jerk, even when he was assisting Kirby in Star Allies, as he was only there just to defeat the Threat that is deadlier than him. Boomstick: And let's not forget his ear piercing scream. (Cue Marx Soul screaming loudly while gets split in two) Boomstick: Stop giving me Nightmares goddamit. (Marx was seen defeating the Whispy Woods and after that he does his victory dance as he laughs at the end) (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Marx's bio and opening for Mephiles' bio) ''Mephiles emerges From the Darkness'' Necro: Soleanna was a powerful nation, they had a powerful milatary and a high tech science project known as the Solaris project. ''' '''Mercer: Solaris was the sun god, and he was worshipped by the people of Soleanna, to the point of being referred to as the flame of hope. Necro: The goal of Project Solaris was time manipulation for some reason, despite the fact that a better and better form of time control exsisted at the time, and it was known as Chaos Control. More on that later. Mercer: And in typical Sonic fasion, the project was less than succesful, and it blew up in the duke's face. And it also led to one of if not the worst Sonic game of all time.(Shudders) Necro: Anyway, the accident caused a spatial meltdown which split Solaris in two. Mercer: His two halves are known as the flame of disaster, or Iblis, and the consciousness of Solaris, Mephiles. Necro: The Duke sealed the flames of disataer inside his daughter, Princess Elise the Third because he is a terrible parent. Mercer: But Mephiles needed to be sealed away differently. And luckly for him Shadow and Silver had decided to travel back in time ten years and come save his ass by sealing Mephiles in the Scepter of Darkness. Necro: When Shadow sealed Mephiles, Mephman got his feelings hurt, and he swore to kill Shadow if he ever got freed. Mercer: Mephiles was freed from the scepter ten years later by Shadow the Hedgehog?! Hold on, I'm not following. Shadow sealed Mephiles in the past only to release him ten years in future. What on earth does that achieve? Wither: Actually, that's because Eggman attacked Rouge and Shadow and basically slammed the Scepter into the ground. Necro: ... Who the fuck are you? ''' '''Wither: The third host. Yeah okay, I missed my train. Necro: Uh, alright then ... Anyway, Mephiles needed a physical form. so he absored Shadow's... shadow. Don't ask, we won't explain it. Tt makes no damn sense to us either. Mercer: From this point onward, Mephiles the Dark only has one goal. And that goal is to reuinite with Solaris. Necro: He knew that Iblis was sealed inside the princess, so he came up with a plan, one that involved Silver, Blaze and Shadow. Mercer: He made Silver fight Sonic and then Mephiles attacked Shadow and beat him. Necro: And that leads to the items, powers and abilites of Mephiles the Dark. POWERS *'Shapeshifting' *'Time travel' *'Clones that can cling to enemies and blow up' *'Shockwaves' *'Black energy spheres' *'Energy Beams' *'Electrokinesis' *'Bursts of light' *'Electronic disruption' *'Smoke generation' *'Power replication' *'Portals' *'Transformation into a laser-shooting, shockwave-generating, meteor summoning monster form that is uglier than Donald Trump's penis' *'Inmmortality' *'Healing factor' *'Immunity to sealing' *'Edginess sharper than a razor' WEAPONS AND POWER-UPS All of these are from Sonic Runners, a game Mephiles also appeared in. * Invicibility Power-Up * Shield Power-Up — Creates a barrier * A magnet that draws in rings, crystals and living creatures * Various power-ups that generate springs all over the place for no reason * The Chaos Emeralds * Sub-Character — Summons a character from Sonic Runners to assist Mephiles * Wisps ** Cyan Laser — Turns Mephiles into a laser ** Indigo Asteroid — Turns Mephiles into an asteroid that draws in creatures and rings and destroys almost anything it touches ** Yellow Drill — Turns Mephiles into a drill Mercer: Mephiles has acheived some crazy feats such as sending Shadow and Rouge forward in time, defeating Shadow in one on one combat, using the Chaos Emeralds, and his most notable feat is actually killing Sonic the Hedgehog and Merged with Iblis. Wither: Also, Mephiles is difficult as fuck to put down. He survived being blasted to bits by Omega and his appearance in Sonic Runners also basically means he came back from being erased from time. Necro: But Mephiles is not unbeatable, and he has three main weaknesses. First off, his shadow copying is not perfect. And his biggest weakness in his weakness to light based attacks and light in general, and Mephiles is very arrogant. Wither: Also, if you beat the poop out of him hard enough, you can force him out of people's shadows. Mercer: But over all, Mephiles the Dark is not one to mess with. Mephiles: It's futile. The world will betray you. Why fight at all? Why Risk your Life for those who will persecute you Later? (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Mephiles' bio and open for the Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Booomstick, Necro and Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the Fight) Who are you rooting for? Marx Mephiles Who do you think will win? The Evil Jester The Embodiement of Darkness ''Death Battle'' In the peaceful land of Dreamland, the Sky was bright and the flowers were blooming, the inhabitants of Green Greens were having a peaceful time as Waddle Dees were dancing and Poppy Bros Jr. was walking, everything was looking fine...until a Shadowy Mass emerges from the ground, it was slowly crawling forward as the Inhabitants were looking at it, and then a Purple Figure comes out of the shadows, he looked like a certain Hedgehog except it had a white stripe and no mouth, it was Mephiles. The inhabitants started to panic as they ran all over the place, Mephiles creates a Purple Energy Ball and threw it towards them as they get blown away, a Knuckle Joe came in and tried to throw bunch of punches on him, but the Dark Hedgehog blocked them all and grabbed one of Joe's fists, he threw him up in the air, teleports right behind him and finished him with a Purple Blast, Mephiles then slowly flies down to the ground. Mephiles: Puny Creatures...this place will soon be mine! ???: Well excuse me, but I will be the one to take over this place, hahahah! The Dark Hedgehog heard someone talking from behind, when he looks back, he saw a Googly Eyed Puffball in a Jester Hat that was bouncing on a beach ball, it was Marx. Mephiles: A creature like you won't be able to take over the World. Marx: Uh-huh? Well watch me! Marx kicks the beach ball towards Mephiles, but he grabs it and pops it with one hand. Mephiles: Don't make me laugh. Mephiles creates two energy balls out of his hand as he prepares to eliminate Marx. Fight! The Battle begins with Marx generating another Beach Ball to kick it towads Mephiles, but he swiped it away, Marx keeps on kicking Beach Balls over and over, but they didn't do anything on him. Mephiles teleports in front of Marx as he slashes him two times, and then he creates an Energy Ball and blasts it on Marx, knocking him away. Mephiles: The fun begins here. The Dark Being changed his Shadow the Hedgehog looking form into more Purple and Wraith-like form, Mephiles floats in the air and creates many clones of him around Marx as they laugh, The Jester gets out of the ground and grows out his Golden Wings with Rainbow Trails, Marx let's out a laugher as he teleports behind a Mephiles clone and kick him away, then Marx keeps teleporting behind the clones as he uses the Cutter move on them, knocking most of them out. The real Mephiles emerges behind Marx and extended his arms towards the Jester, but Marx managed to Guard from it and flies towards the Dark Hedgehog as he sends out bunch of Light Arrows on Mephiles, but he managed to block it with a Force Field around him. Mephiles teleports in front of Marx and slashes him away, then he teleports behind him and kicks him upwards, then he teleports once again to create a big Energy Ball as he throws it downwards Marx, this sends the Jester crashing on the ground as it left a crater behind him. Mephiles: Heheheh... Marx teleports above Mephiles and then he spits out an Ice Ball that froze Mephiles as it falls on the ground, Marx then shoots bunch of Seeds around Mephiles as they get planted on the floor, suddenly a bunch of spiky beanstalks grow out of the ground and impale the Dark Hedgehog, but he managed to teleport out of it and appear right behind Marx. Mephiles: Nothing personal— Marx teleports behind Mephiles, but the Dark Being also teleports behind him, they keep Teleporting over and over and over and then they tried to kick each other but they ended up parrying. Marx: Nice try Melon-head. Marx tackles through Mephiles and carries with him, a bunch of Sword Knights were seen walking in the Green Greens, but Marx tackles through them, Mephiles charges up a Purple Energy Ball and stuns Marx with it, The Dark Being fires more of them on him and tried to Slash him, but Marx teleports away and starts to simultaneously appear all over the place to confuse Mephiles, then Marx appeared behind Mephiles and threw two Beach Balls behind his head, Mephiles grunted and created Clones of him again. Mephiles: This time will be different. The clones all started flying through the air, flipping over their axises several times and then sticking to Marx, before they all blew up. Marx is still alive and flies up but Mephiles fires a bunch of homing spheres. Marx flies above the clouds as Mephiles' spheres follow suit. Marx travels down the clouds again and passes by Mephiles. Only then does the dark lord realize that the spheres are headed his way. He can only exclaim a cartoonish dolphin shout and fling his arms crazily as the camera zooms into him in a rather rare comedic moment. BOOM! Marx: Again, I gotta congratulate your efforts. Mephiles: Don't expect applause anytime soon. Marx flies straight into Meph's direction, but is blown away by a series of ring-shaped shockwaves. Marx ends up hitting the ground with a thud. Marx: Ouch. Marx got back up and shook his head (body?) and flew at Mephiles again,with the same result. Mephiles: You don't learn do you? Marx: I do,and I have. Marx summoned more beach balls and hurled them at Mephiles. Meph dodged with ease. Marx flew above Mephiles and fired four cresent shaped cutter attacks at Mephiles. The Dark Hedgehog avoided one of them, but was badly cut by the other three. Mephiles growled in pain,and regenerated back to full health. Marx fired more cutters at Mephiles, but the Dark Hedgehog flies away from them as he summons lighting from his body, Marx quickly teleports out of Mephiles' way. Marx then starts to charge up something in his mouth, as Mephiles creates more clones and lunges them towards him, The Purple Jester lets out a huge Laser Beam from him, it plowed through the Mephiles clones and vaporized them, the real Mephiles avoids the Beam by flying away as the beam itself ends up going through the Woods and a huge explosion came out from it as the forest gets set on fire. Mephiles: That was a nice one little one, now be prepared for this. Mephiles The Dark takes a Yellow Chaos Emerald from him as it starts to shine, Marx flies towards Mephiles at high speeds, suddenly a light emitted out of Chaos Emerald and blinds Marx's view. When the Purple Jester opens his eyes, he sees that he's no longer in Green Greens, instead he found himself in a Lair with Mephiles standing above him. Marx: Jeez, don't scare me like that! Mephiles: You have yet to take this seriously and you will pay for your cavalierness! The Dark Hedgehog creates a smoke to cover himself, Marx dashes towards it but Mephiles appears right behind him and does a Roundhouse Kick, sending Marx crash on a wall. Mephiles shot more Dark Energy Spheres on the Jester, but he managed to teleport away and shoot some more Light Arrows from his wings, damaging Mephiles in process. Mephiles then dives down and goes through the floor, Marx does the same as The Evil Hedgehog as he goes through the floor and becomes a shadowy mass, they both start to clash each other under the ground over and over until Marx springs Mephiles out of the ground with his Marx Ultima move. Marx split himself in two pieces and then he created a massive Black Hole to suck Mephiles, However Mephiles managed to quickly outrun from it, Marx teleports towards The Dark Being and then he fires four more cutters at Meph, slahing him up, Marx finished his combo by preforming a Downwards Dive. This ended up slamming Mephiles into the cutters,the force of the resulting impact was so great, it tore Mephiles's arms and legs off, Mephiles reverted to his Mass form, floating away from Marx who began to giggle again. Mephiles reformed again and began to pant. Mephiles: You are very strong, but this world will be mine, as you have made one fatal mistake. Marx: Oh ho,ho,ho,ho,he,he,he,he What would that be Weakling? Mephiles: You did not kill me quick enough. And with that Mephiles began to levitate into the air as a large Red and Black Lava Monster landed next to Mephiles. It was Iblis as it grunted. Mephiles: Will you help me deal with this punk? Iblis grunts back, But when these two villians turned around to attack Marx, they realized that he was long gone. Marx breathed a sight of relief. That rock monster had looked like bad news, An image popped into Marx's head of how this fight had escalated quickly. Then Marx had an Idea. Marx Teleported back to the battlefeild, appearing on Iblis's back. Iblis and Mephiles jumped with shock before getting ready to attack, but Marx tackles on The Lava Monster and Teleported away, bringing Iblis away with him, leaving Mephiles alone. The Purple Jester tossed Iblis to the far end of the Galaxy, before returning back to Mephiles as he landed a Brutal face kick to the Copy Hedgehog, Mephiles was sent sprawling by the attack, stunned at Marx's cleverness. Marx: Hehehehe, that ugly lava monster is not with you anymore and don't bother cheating like that. Mephiles: DAMN!...Alright then little guy, I'll tear you to pieces. Mephiles dashes towards Marx and did some slashes into him, but Marx used his Cutter attack to stun Mephiles, then he grabs him as they Teleport back to the Dream Land as they both ended up standing on the rooftops of King Dedede's Castle. Marx and Mephiles start to levitate in air as they start to clash bunch of Punches and Kicks in the air as they caused massive shockwaves from their blows. Meanwhile King Dedede heard noises coming up from above his castle while he was eating some fruits on his throne. The scene cuts back as Mephiles was throwing Purple Spheres at Marx who was throwing Beach Balls back at him, Marx flies in the air and then he Dives down towards Mephiles as he crashes him on the floor, which left a crater behind. Marx started slashing down Mephiles with his wings over and over, suddenly someone bursts through the door of the rooftops, it was none other than the Blue Penguin himself: King Dedede. King Dedede: WHAT ARE YE TWO ARE DOING IN MY CASTLE!? Dedede shouted, Marx and Mephiles get interrupted as they look at him. King Dedede: I'MMA FINNA CLOBBAH YOU FOOLS. The Blue Penguin then started to inhale Marx and suck him, then King Dedede spits out a Star and impacts on Mephiles as both Purple Traitors get blown away. ''Results'' ''Trivia'' *The Connections between Marx and Mephiles is that both of them are purple, chaotic evil beings that have manipulated the protagonists into bringing in a powerful being for World Domination. *This is Raiando's second Three-Way collab, first being Zero (MegaMan X) vs Infinite. *This is Raiando's first time using a Kirby character. *This is Raiando's fifth time using a Sonic character, the previous being Wario VS Scourge, Zero (MegaMan X) vs Infinite, Devil Mario VS Turbo Mecha Sonic and Mega Man X VS Emerl Category:Raiando Category:Withersoul 235 (Post-Reboot) Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Necromercer Category:'Tricksters' themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:Pure Evil